He, She, & It
by Meixlin
Summary: [oneshot][roxiri] Their love was unmatched by anything in their world. In their world, but in another world another love could outmatch theirs in a heartbeat.


**He**She&&_It_  
o n e s h o t . r o x i r i  
_"did it have to come to this?"_  
_- - - - - - - - - -  
_**A/N:** wewt, here i am again making yet another  
oneshot. these things tend to be addicting XP.  
**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts sadly isn't mine_.  
- - - - - - - - - -  
_

He was all that she hoped for and all that she dreamed of. Every time he flashed that genuine smile of his, everything didn't seem to matter. His voice swooned every girl it touched, his beryl eyes pierced through any heart, his blonde, copper-stained hair only made him even more appealing. That style, that name, he could never notice a girl like her. Could he?

She was all that he could ask for and more. Everything about her had an ethereal air. She was the first person he'd notice in the crowd of girls. Shy but sweet. Frail but graceful. Reserved but playful. She was twisted, she was conservative, she was brave, she was vulnerable, she was… his.

It was love. It was the most valuable thing in the universe. Everyone wanted it. They had it. But to achieve it, they had to destroy a few ties along the way. Two people kept them apart. Two people separated their worlds. Two things had to be crushed. Their lives became entangled in lust and affair. An early morning soap opera turned reality.

He took the incentive. He couldn't take it any longer. He longed to say the words 'she's mine'. His and only his. How would he do it? How would he break his commitment to another?

She was a nobody just like him. They had no hearts. They had no rights to even exist, but they still did. They told each other they were meant for each other… until now. She was crazy for him. She loved everything about him. She was his number one.

It was no longer love. It was feeling without emotion. It was a void that somehow kept them together. There was no name for it, but it could no longer be because he loved someone else. So he took her to Sunset Hill. He looked into her eyes longingly and caressed her face. She smiled and giggled playfully. He took a knife and stabbed her heart, leaving her an awful taste of what happens sometimes when you're in love. She cried that day until she could cry no more. She was angry at the world. She was angry at love for deceiving her.

He was more than content. He was ecstatic. He killed her inside and he felt great. Now he could finally be with her. So what if he broke a heart on the way? It was all worth it. The only thing that eluded him was the fact that she was with someone else. One more person stood in the way. One more person was keeping him at bay.

She knew it from the look in his eye. One person was gone. Now she just had to get rid of the other. She loved him more than anything in the world, but she loved another even more. He had saved her life. He had given up his heart for hear. She was a princess and he was her prince. Royalty, however, is not one to stray far from affair. She couldn't bear to break his heart. Break his heart… break his heart? Smash it into a million pieces. Tear it into thousands of shreds. Crush it into dust. Why did she want to? Because she had to… to attain true love.

It had always been love between them. They enjoyed each other so much, they spent every day of their lives together. Their love was unmatched by anything in their world. In their world, but in another world another love could outmatch theirs in a heartbeat.

He had competed for her love. He went out on a limb to have her. He gave his own heart for her. He went away for a year to save her. He loved her, but she didn't love him anymore, and because of her, he was incomplete. He was now incomplete… and lonely. He would have his revenge. One way or another. He would make it vile. Make it sinister. Make it so heartbreaking to her that she would never be able to remember what love felt like. She wouldn't be able to even feel at all.

She was happy. They were together at last. They had their love, but love can never be merciful. She knew they had committed a sin. She knew they would be punished. She knew there would be consequences, but who cared? They had each other and that's all that really mattered. Easy enough for her to say.

It was love. It had been love, and that's how it will stay. It will stay in the past… it will be referred to in the past tense because love is never merciful. Love is twisted in all it's menacing ways. It gives and takes. It rewards and punishes. Their fates were decided the day they sinned. Love would not allow them to be together. So now they lie, side by side, but yet they are still separated. Another tragedy for the books.He got his revenge, and they got their love. What more can anyone ask for?

_"Kairi... Kairi... did it have to come to this?"

* * *

_

**Closing Notes: **mmkay, so this one didn't end up the way i planned, but oh well. i may rewrite it later. i always have an easy time doing the beginning but the end just gets all weird. heh anyway r&r? much appreciated!


End file.
